To die for
by JaterByHeart
Summary: One shot, Jack died, trying to save Kate from the others...


_The earth had become mud. _

_Mud, made by her tears, running down her cheeks, digging into the ground. _

_The earth that was the only thing separating them. _

_Her and Jack. Jack. It was al real now. He wasn't there anymore. There was only a small wooden cross to remember he once lived. But he didn't, anymore. _

_That night, between his death, and his funeral, she had spent lying next to him. Holding him. Comforting him. Comforting herself.  
Her tears, the only thing warming his icecold face. She had fallen asleep in his arms. Like she used to do. Only, she didn't feel his warm breath upon her skin. She didn't feel his heart bounce. She didn't feel it skipping a beat, when she accidentally touched him. She only felt his icecold arms that she had put around her. She didn't feel anything. Anything but pain, tearing her heart apart. _

_She hadn't slept all night. She couldn't sleep. She wouldn't sleep. _

_Every moment she could spend with him, she would spend with him, the man she loved, the first man who had loved her.  
"I love you, jack." _

_She had whispered. She had begun to scream harder, fighting against her thoughts, fighting against the thought he was dead. _

"_I love you Jack! Why don't you wake up! Wake up! I'm not falling into that! Just wake up! It's been long enough! Wake up Jack!"_

_She slapped him hard on his chest. He didn't move. She kept slapping him, with tears in her eyes. The castaways, who she had woke up, were all running in her direction. _

"_He's dead Kate. You have to let him go. He's dead." _

_Sawyer had said, gently. _

"_No he's not! He's just joking. Aren't you Jack? Jack. Tell them." _

_She begged him. The whole camp stood there, looking at her. They were all in tears, holding each other. Everyone but Sawyer. He was sitting beside Kate. _

"_Kate. You'll have to let him go. He's dead. Kate. He's dead." _

_His words were suddenly very clear to her. He wasn't there anymore. She stood there, on her knees, besides Jack's bed, her head upon his chest, wetting his t-shirt. Sawyer came sitting beside her, and cried along with her. Every single castaway came to sit beside his bed. They were all in tears. They all sat there till the sun came up, till the day of his funeral. "No! No no no! Not yet. Please, leave him another day, another night. Please! I need this." She had screamed, when Charlie, Sayid, Sawyer and Hurley came to take his body. To burry it. To burry him. They had replied that as much as they wanted her to spend another night with him, they couldn't let her. Claire had started his funeral, but soon, Charlie had to take over, it had become too much for her to carry. She fell in Kates arms, tough Kate wasn't even realizing what was happening. She just stared at his body, that the four men gently let fall into his grave, digged with their own bare hands. She had been pushed to him, by Claire, to throw the first cloth of earth. When she stood there, it suddenly felt so real. He wasn't there anymore. The only thing left of him was a corpse. His soul, his heart, and the man he used to stand for… It was gone. His love for her, was it gone with him? She took a cloth of earth, and let it fall, onto his body, onto his chest, on the place her head used to lay. As she stood there, everyone passed by her, throwing earth on his bare skin. And he didn't move. Suddenly, his face became invisible. The only thing left was earth. She collapsed, and fell on the ground. The only thing separating them was earth, wet of her tears. Suddenly, she started digging up his body, with her own bare hands.  
After three long hours, his body was visible. She pulled him up, and started wiping the earth of his face, and she kissed him, and slowly rocked his cold, inanimate body. She slided his body to the right of the grave, and she lays herself next to him, on the left. The camp woke up by a gunshot. They all knew what had happened. The next morning, there were two crosses, standing up, in the place they first met, and just a line saying: He died so she could live. She died because she couldn't live without him._


End file.
